The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Communication and data storage systems rely on any of a variety of encoding systems. For example, optical disc readers use NRZI (non-return to zero, inverted) coding in which 1's are represented by a first type condition, e.g., a change in voltage/state at a clock boundary, and 0's are represented by some other type condition, e.g., no change in voltage/state at a clock boundary. Unfortunately, such systems are susceptible to timing issues. For instance, a sync detection loss of an input stream of data from an optical disc will lead to large numbers of detected errors even though the input data stream actually contains very few actual data errors.